


Linked

by HermioneMalfoyRiddle



Category: Juventus - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coming Out, Fake photo, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, instagram as coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneMalfoyRiddle/pseuds/HermioneMalfoyRiddle
Summary: What if Paulo Dybala and Cristiano Ronaldo were in a relationship but afraid of coming out? (With a healthy dose of smut to start off, obviously)
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Linked

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you like this. This fanfiction contains a fake insagram post that hasn't been posted by any of the people i mention, and it has been edited by me. No harm intended to Paulo Dybala or Cristiano Ronaldo or any other people mentioned. I do not own any of them, just thought i might share this with y'all

Sensitive, that’s all Paulo was. Spread eagle in a king size bed, with his limbs tied to the bed posts and with a blindfold over his eyes he felt everything ten fold, so when Cristiano entered the room he knew immediately and started begging.

“Cris? Please I need you, anything"

“Begging already?! Huh, and to think a year ago you were a little blushing virgin"

“Criiiis please, Cris I need it, need _you_ ”

“Shhh baby, I got you” said Cris before french kissing Paulo thus quieting him.

They spend a while like that, but neither were satisfied so Cris started working his way down Paulo's body. First his jaw, then that spot on his neck, next his nipples, taking them one at a time in his mouth while his quick fingers were taking care of the other before switching. By the time Cristiano decided he had tortured Paulo enough he moved lower, spreading kisses and hickeys on his stomach until he reached Paulo's cock.

He blew some air on the twitching dick while staring at Paulo's face and observing the reactions. His boy was biting his lip while a dark blush had spread past his cheeks and into his neck, highlighting even more the bite marks Cristiano had left on his way down Paulo's body. The blindfold stopped him from looking into Paulo's expressive eyes so with a growl he ripped it off, but taking care not to hurt him.

Two pairs of needy eyes met each other and for a second time stood still as they lost themselves into the man in front of them. After that however any self control Cristiano had disappeared and he entered Paulo in what seemed like an excruciatingly slow pace to both of them while thanking God Paulo had prepared himself first.

And right then, right there they were home and they were one. As Paulo got used to the stretch Cris started moving slowly but picking up speed. Soon enough the argentinean couldn’t form sentences, with the only words coming out of his mouth were “please Cris” over and over again.

Knowing his boy needed it after all the stress these weeks had brought Cristiano didn’t even draw it out, focusing on Paulo's prostate and giving him a hand job. He'd barely touched him, when Paulo came apart, losing consciousness while his come leaking and ending up on both of their abdomens. Paulo's muscles tightening under his orgasm was all Cris needed to come himself.

When Cristiano caught his breath he was really tempted to join his lover into sleeping, however he needed to untie Paulo and clean them both first. The second he finished though he crashed on the bed with Paulo being held in his arms, like the precious thing he was.

* * *

When Paulo woke up, he spent several long moments staring into Cristiano's face, that looked slightly tense even when sleeping. This was the man he loved, the only one he knew that managed to look arrogant and smug while sleeping. 

Shortly after Paulo awoke, Cristiano started blinking himself awake and squeezed the body cuddling him even closer. Now Paulo's head was on the crook of Cris's neck and his torso and legs laying mostly on top of Cris.

Paulo chuckled softly at the possessiveness Cristiano displayed at every moment.

“Cant get enough of me, can you?”

“Never, besides why should I,? You’re mine”

“Only as long as you are mine, querido”*

“Até o fim então”**

Paulo hugged the older mans chest tighter while his teasing smile disappeared and was transformed into a frown.  
Cristiano felt the mood changing and started caressing Paulo's back.

“Cosa è successo tesoro”***

“I hate this Cris. The secrecy, the lies, the sneaking around. Why?! Why should we hide?! We love each other, and your son loves me. Whom we're with doesn’t change how we play, doesn’t change how much we score. Doesn’t even change how we fucking behave. And my agent who is my fucking brother and should have my back is pressuring me into faking a relationship with a girl because he wants to manage her as well. Just fuck Cris.”

Cristiano had never hated anyone as much as Gustavo Dybala in those moments. Family should support each other and for Paulo's brother to treat him like a tool, like a whore for his own gain, that was truly disgusting.

“Paulino, querido me escute.**** I don’t give a fuck about what they say. If you want I'll go live on Instagram on this second and announce that I'm gay and in love with the sweetest, kindest, most loving person on the world. I always thought that you wanted to keep it hidden to protect your reputation, I never insisted because I can imagine the backlash this would cause and didn’t want that pressure and scrutiny on you. Tesoro I'm here with you because we want to be here. If we want to lets go public and tell them all to go fuck themselves. And about Gustavo, ill have some words with him, you decide about your relationships, not him."  
Paulo was watching amazed at Cristiano’s passionate speech.

“You… you truly would declare it right now?”

“And let the whole world know that you're taken? Without a second thought” and with those words Cristiano wiped the tears that had leaked from Paulo's eyes, tears which the youngster hadn't even noticed.

“I want to go public, I really do. But maybe we should talk with the management. They do own our image rights and Paretici…”

“No Pareticci, we go straight to Agnelli. Trust me, everything will end up just fine. They wouldn’t want their two star players unhappy would they?”

They did go to Agnelli and after he recovered from the shock he swore that he and Juventus would support them. Agnelli even took that opportunity to offer Paulo the captain position, which the boy accepted happily.

They first came out to their teammates after practice and despite being the butt of several jokes, the couple was accepted completely and were regarded the same as previously.

Later that night, Paulo and Cristiano posted this picture on their Instagram:

The support was incredible, with almost everyone saying they were happy that the two were happy together 

Of course they had some comments by homophobes and bigots but their fans showed them the same amount of mercy, that the opponents of the couple received on the pitch, which is to say none.

**Author's Note:**

> *darling (spanish)  
> **until the end/fino alla fine (portuguese)  
> ***what happened darling (italian)  
> ****sweetheart listen to me (portuguese)  
> All these phrases have been generated from google translate, and even though my limited knowledge of the languages tells me they are correct, please let me know if they are wrong or just not used in that context
> 
> A/N I really love torturing them dont I?! Let me know what you guys think


End file.
